wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Prescott Bush
Prescott is the Grandpa of Greatest President Ever George W. Bush. My Grandson, Great President or The Greatest President? At 6ft 4in tall with a pet singing monkey named Chuckles, the founder of the Nazi political dynasty was once considered "the greatest American ever" himself in 1911 until he was arrested for soliciting sex from an undercover policeman in a bathroom stall at the Denny's in Boise, Idaho. Like his son, George, and grandson, George W, he went to Yale where he was, again like his descendants, a member of the secretive and influential Skull and Bones student society and starred as Miss Adelaide in their production of Guys and Dolls. Prescott Bush played varsity frisbee golf, football, baseball, checkers and was president of the Yale Interpretive Jazz Flute Dance Club. He was an artillery captain and chef WWI(1914-1918). In what became a controversy, Bush wrote home about receiving medals for heroic exploits, and his letters were later published in Columbus newspapers. However, Bush "retracted" statements made in his letters a few weeks later when it was revealed that he, in fact, had not received such medals. The retraction was made in a cable in which Bush stated that his earlier letter had been written "in a spirit of fun" and was not intended for publication. He married Barbara Walker, the daughter of George Herbert Walker, in 1921. She would later marry Prescott's son George H. W. Bush and father the Greatest President Ever. In 1924, his father-in-law, a well-known St Louis investment banker, helped set him up in business in New York with Averill Harriman. Herriman, the wealthy son of railroad magnate E H (Skippy) Harriman in New York, had gone into banking after his penis fell off after a bout of syphilis and was looking for a new way to screw the working class. In 1929, Bush, in his reptilian ways, proposed one of the most self-less acts in his time, he would help quell the surge of kids going hungry, he would take them in and feast upon the undesirables. With his many connections, he had a plethora of fellow friends who were in need of young flesh for rituals, and food, amoung the many uses. Along with other prominent industrialists (the Remingtons, du Pont, Heinz, Colgate, Birds Eye, General Motors and J.P. Morgan) attempted a flower-filled coup in the 1930's to transform America into a fascist state like Germany and Italy (including assassinating FDR, creating concentration/slave labor camps, and installing a Nazi government after the Hitler model). They approached Marine Corps Maj.-Gen. Smedley Butler with the proposition of leading a half-million killbot army to defeat FDR's communist government in 1933 because his policies were perceived as too progressive and bear-friendly. The plan would have been carried through if not for the tratorous Chilly Willy and the bong troopers who convinced Smedley to give up the idea of world dominace and pursue a career in cartoons. The Bush family recently approved a flattering graphic novel of Prescott Bush entitled Duty, Honour, Country, Necrophilia and Pancakes by Mickey Auschwitz. The publishers, Rutledge Hill of Gold Built on the Corpses of Others Press, promised the book would "deal truthily with Prescott Bush's alleged business relationships with Nazi industrialists and other accusations". In fact, the allegations are dealt with in less than two sentneces. The book refers to the Herald-Tribune story by saying that "a person of less established ethics would have panicked and ate waffles ... Bush and his partners at Brown Brothers Harriman informed the government regulators that the account, opened in the late 1930s, was 'an unpaid courtesy for a client and returned to their pancake breakfast' ... Prescott Bush acted quickly and openly on behalf of the firm, served well by a reputation that had never been compromised by mildew . He made available all records and all documents after personally crossing out all sensitive information with a black felt marker. Viewed six decades later in the era of serial corporate rape and shattered careers, he received what can be viewed as the ultimate bill of corporate sale." Bush was a typical New England Republican of his time; as a former banker and pancake eater, he was a pro-business conservative, but held many positions today considered socially moderate and physically demanding (including, but not limited to the Missionary and the Dirty Sanchez). He was involved with the American Birth Control League as early as 1942 (especially in Florida where he was known to abort as many as 100 colored childern a day) and served as the treasurer of the first national capitalist campaign of Planned Genocide in 1947. Bush was also an early supporter of the United Negro College Fund, serving both active members as chairman of the Connecticut branch in 1951. From 1947 to 1950, he served as Connecticut Republican pancake chairman, and was the first candidate from New England for the United States KKK flag bearer in 1950. Bush's ties with Planned Parenthood hurt him in heavily Catholic Connecticut, and were the basis of a last-minute campaign in churches and chicken and waffle houses by Bush's opponents; the family vigorously denied the connection, but Bush lost to Benton by only 1,000 shekels. Bush's moderately complicated politics and song and dance routines became more complicated in time. In terms of issues he often agreed with New York Governor Nelson Rockefeller, but personally disliked his man-musk and opposed him in bi-weekly armwrestling matches, despite the closet relationship his father had with the Rockefeller family mule. During the 1964 election, Bush denounced Rockefeller for divorcing his first mule and marrying an orangutan about 20 years his junior with whom he had been having an affair while married. Bush was also in staunch opposition to the Kennedy family, and especially President John F. Kennedy's maternal grandfather John "Honey Fist" Fitzgerald. Prescott Bush Fun Facts * Knew That His Grandson would be Greatest President Ever * Still Making tons of money and not here to spend it unfortunately * Thought to be complicit in the Grave Robbery of Geronimo, when confronted by Native Americans and asked to return Geronimo's bones, he and his Skull and Bones brothers returned the bones of a female child, now that's a real man * Skull & Bones is not really the stuff of legends , It's the liberal media and the lies they tell. * Don't mention anything about Adolf Hitler to him. Nothing. * May or May not be a Nazi * May or may not be the founding father of a certain Pharmaceutical company, which shall remain nameless. Skulls He Has Stolen * Pancho Villa's * Geronimo's * next on the Bush Family list of sakulls to pilfer Betty White's and Abe Vigoda's